Computer aided design (CAD) technology assists designers in preparing new designs of components, drawings, specifications, part lists, and other design related elements. The technology is used for a wide variety of components in such fields as architecture, electronics, aerospace, and automotive engineering. CAD systems include three-dimensional modeling and computer-simulated operation of models. Rather than having to build prototypes and change components to determine the effects of tolerance ranges, engineers can use computers to simulate operation to determine loads and stresses. For example, an automobile manufacturer might use a CAD system to calculate the wind drag on several new car-body designs without having to build physical models of each design.
Searching existing CAD files is beneficial for a variety of reasons. An engineer may determine how a previous designer overcame design complexities by viewing a similar part. A previous design may be similar enough so that the designer can borrow certain elements and features from the existing design. The designer can incorporate the existing elements or features into the new design. A designer may also search existing CAD files for a similar part to extrapolate an estimate of component costs before investing time and money.
Locating previously designed CAD files can be tedious and cumbersome. A user may have to search in various storage areas such as, for example, disk drives and computer directories. A user searching for a CAD model usually has to rely upon a naming convention used by a previous user. Naming conventions for a CAD file may vary as the CAD model is subsequently modified. Additionally, since a CAD model typically does not have text associated with it, a textual search for a particular CAD file may be extremely difficult. For example, in order to search for a CAD file with a particular feature, the user may be required to know the particular name of the CAD file or the name of a particular feature modeled within the file.
In addition, the tools used by purchasing departments or matchmaking services that are limited to industry codes or text-based searches may present various issues.
For example, industry codes are typically very broad and may fail to focus on specific component categories such as size, material type or tolerances. Text-based searches are often language dependent and may not allow the designer to properly convey design requirements to potential manufacturers.